The First Shine
by Elenhin
Summary: For most young men it is about the first time, but for the Dukes, it’s the first shine that counts. Cute, one shot.


Author's Note: For most young men it is about the first time, but for the Dukes, it's the first shine that counts.

Big thanks to Vinsmouse for beta work.

**Warning**: _The warning is placed here for Vinsmouse, who wanted a spew warning here, claiming it might be a bad idea to drink while reading the funnier parts. So please keep in mind that drinking any kind of beverage while reading this, might be hazzard'ous to the health of your screen. _

This story deals with things that some people might find slightly difficult to read about.

Disclaimer: The Duke Boys are not mine, I don't own the Duke boys, nor the General Lee. I promise that once I'm through with them, there will be nothing broken that a trip to Cooter's garage can't fix…

* * *

_**The First Shine**_

"There ya go Bo, that should help some." Jesse smiled at his youngest as he handed him a glass with a mouthful of shine.

"There ya go Bo, I told ya that ya was gonna git yerself a stomach ace if ya threw down the food like ya were doing at supper." Luke told his cousin with something of a scornful chuckle.

"Well, I had it even before supper ya know Luke." Bo told him with a sullen look while he accepted the glass from his uncle. "Thanks Uncle Jesse." Drinking down the shine Bo waited for it to help.

"Well, that is the best cure fer a belly ache no matter how ya got it." Jesse told them with a nod. "I's been using it fer that boy there since he was a toddler. T'was why I gave him his first shot."

"I can believe that." Luke grinned clapping a hand on Bo's shoulder.

Bo glared at his older cousin and threw a cushion from the couch at him. In his opinion it was embarrassing enough to be treated for a stomach ache without Luke picking on him for it and making fun of him.

"Well, you were really little then Bo." Jesse told him knowing full well how Luke were teasing him and he hid a smile behind his beard.

"An he ate himself to a stomach ache." Again Luke gave a chuckle.

"Well, I wouldn't exactly say that." Jesse gave a chuckle of his own, thinking Luke would not like the next part. "It was more like his cousin giving him something ta eat wasn't really good fer him. Not that ya knew that Luke, I actually think ya were trying ta be nice to him."

Bo gave a triumphant grin while Luke looked slightly more ashamed.

Jesse looked between the two of them, still chuckling lightly. "That was the first time I ever gave him some shine, wasn't the first time he drank some though."

"It wasn't?" Bo asked surprised and Jesse shook his head.

"No boy, it wasn't." Jesse smiled at him. "See, was one of the neighbors had a party and we had the three of ya along. Don't rightly know who it was but ya were just a little tyke running around everyone's feet an' someone asked ya to fetch them a glass from the kitchen. Next we knew ya had gone an' downed it."

Luke doubled over laughing while Bo had a slightly embarrassed flush to his cheeks.

"Don't worry none about it though Bo, as little as ya were, we wasn't angry at cha, ya didn't even know what shine was at that age." Jesse assured the boy to ease his embarrassment. "Now yer cousin Daisy, she's a gentle girl like. First time I ever gave her shine was when she came up to me an' was asking about if we Dukes were really making shine, then she asked me what shine was."

Bo and Luke were both listening closely to him and he enjoyed telling his children these tales. Though mostly Luke and Bo weren't really interested in knowing what they did as young kids. What was sweet memories to Jesse seemed to be embarrassing to them for some strange reason. While he couldn't understand why they would be ashamed to hear about what they did in their childhood he had long since learnt to accept it.

"Well, I figured since she was a Duke she might as well know, she was smart enough to know she shouldn't go talking about it to anyone so it wasn't like it would do any harm."

Both boys were smiling as he told them that part of the story. Then Bo decided there was something he wanted to know.

"What about Luke Uncle Jesse, what did he do?" Bo asked curiously.

"First time ya had some shine Luke, was at Bo here's christening." Jesse told them with a smile as he remembered the event. "Yer father was so proud there Bo, an' so was yer Luke. When he made a toast ta the baby he gave ya a shot though he watered it down some so ya'd be able ta toast yer cousin as well."

"Luke did that?" Bo looked at his cousin with no little amazement.

"He sure did," Jesse nodded. "Even made a toast of his own, 'to his new little baby cousin, even thought he screamed a whole lot'."

This time it was Luke's turn to blush bright scarlet. He had a vague memory of an event that had his new cousin dressed up in an actual dress and how everyone was fawning over the baby. It wasn't that he minded, he only thought the baby screamed a little too much. He didn't however have any memory of making any speech.

Jesse smiled broadly at them, Luke with his thoughtful expression and small smile and Bo looking at his cousin, stomach ache completely forgotten as he pondered it. The kids sure had made their first shine something worth remembering for an old Uncle.

The End

/Please leave a review, the Cricket is hungry…


End file.
